Bestial
by littlelambsofi
Summary: Quinn lo tiene todo, pero aún así, no se siente bien al menos que desprecie y humille a todos aquellos que no cumplen con sus estándares de perfección. Hasta que un día se mete con la persona equivocada, una bruja, la cual le hace una maldicion tiene dos años para encontrar a alguien que la ame realmente, a pesar de su apariencia monstruosa.
1. Chapter 1

(Esta historia no me pertenece si no a Alex Flinn y los personajes han sido sacados de Glee)

Capitulo 1

Podía sentir a todo el mundo mirándome, pero estaba acostumbrada a ello. Algo que mi padre me había enseñado a temprana edad, y con frecuencia, era a actuar como si nada me afectara. Cuando eres especial, como nosotros, la gente debía notarlo.

Era el último mes antes del final de noveno curso. El profesor sustituto nos estaba dando las papeletas para la elección de la corte del baile de primavera, algo que normalmente yo habría encontrado patético.

—Eh, Quinn, tu nombre está en esto. —Mi amiga Brittany Pierce me dio un golpecito en el brazo.

—No creo. —Cuando me giré hacia Brittany, el chico que estaba junto a ella... Sam, o tal vez Jonah... bajó la mirada. Huh. Había estado mirándome fijamente.

Examiné la papeleta. No sólo estaba allí mi nombre, Quinn Fabray, para Reina de noveno grado, sino que era la clara ganadora. Nadie podía competir con mi aspecto y el dinero de mi padre.

El sustituto era uno nuevo que puede que todavía tuviera la falsa impresión de que porque Tuttle era el tipo de escuela que tenía una barra de ensaladas en la cafetería y ofrecía cursos de Chino Mandarín... es decir, una escuela donde la gente de auténtico dinero de Nueva York enviaba a sus hijos... no íbamos a meternos con él como los despojos de la escuela pública. Grave error. Pero no era como si el sustituto fuera a ponernos un examen, solo teníamos que pensar en cómo hacer que leer la papeleta y garabatear nuestras elecciones nos llevara toda la hora. Al menos la mayoría de los que estábamos allí. El resto se estaban escribiendo mensajes de texto unos a otros. Observé a los que estaban rellenando las papeletas mirar hacia mí. Sonreí. Cualquier otra chica podría haber bajado la mirada, intentar parecer tímida y modesta, como si se sintieran avergonzadas de que su nombre estuviera allí... pero no tenía sentido negar lo obvio.

—Mi nombre también está. —Brittany me golpeó el brazo de nuevo.

—¡Eh, cuidado! —Me froté el brazo.

—Cuidado tú. Tienes esa estúpida sonrisa en tu cara, como si ya hubieras ganado y estuvieras concediendo a los paparazzi la oportunidad de sacarte una foto.

—¿Y me equivoco? —Sonreí más ampliamente, para molestarle, y lancé un saludo como en un desfile. La cámara del teléfono de alguien chasqueó justo en ese momento, como un signo de exclamación.

—No debería permitírsete vivir —dijo Brittany

—Vaya, gracias. —Pensé en votar a Brittany, solo por ser amable. Brittany era buena para las salidas cómicas, pero no tan dotada en el departamento de aspecto físico. Su familia no tenía nada de especial... su padre era médico o algo. Pondrían los votos totales en el periódico del colegio, y sería bastante embarazoso para Brittany si quedaba el último o ni siquiera conseguía votos.

Por otro lado, sería guay si yo quedaba al doble o tripe de votos que la candidata más cercano. Además, Brittany me adoraba. Una auténtica amiga querría que ganara a lo grande. Esa era otra cosa que mi padre siempre decía: No seas tonta, Quinn, no hagas las cosas por amistad o amor. Porque al final la única que realmente te ama eres tú misma.

Tenía siete u ocho años cuando me lo había dicho por primera vez, y había preguntado:

—¿Y qué hay de ti, papá?

—¿Qué?

—¿Tu quieres...? —¿Me quieres?—. Nos quieres. A tu familia.

Me lanzó una larga mirada antes de decir:

—Eso es diferente, Quinn.

Nunca volví a preguntarle si me quería. Sabía que había dicho la verdad la primera vez.

Doblé mi papeleta, para evitar que Brittany viera que me había votado a mí misma. Por supuesto, sabía que ella se habría votado a sí misma también, pero eso era distinto.

Fue entonces cuando una voz llegó de la parte de atrás de la habitación.

—¡Esto es asqueroso!

Todos nos dimos la vuelta.

—Tal vez alguien haya dejado un moco bajo su pupitre —susurró Brittany.

—¿Tú? —dije.

—Yo ya no hago esas cosas.

—Asqueroso —repitió la voz. Dejé de hablar con Brittany y miré al lugar de donde procedía la voz, la freaky gótica sentada atrás. Era una chica asiatica, vestida con el tipo de túnica negra larga que normalmente sólo ves en brujas y terroristas (no teníamos uniformes en Tuttle; a los padres les cabrearía no poder comprar en Dolce & Gabbana), y su cabello era verde. Obviamente un grito de socorro. Lo raro era, que nunca antes había reparado en ella. A la mayoría de la gente de aquí la conozco de toda la vida.

El sustituto fue demasiado estúpido como para ignorarla.

—¿Qué es asqueroso, señorita... señorita...?

—Cohen-chang —dijo—. Tina Cohen-chang.

—Tina, ¿pasa algo con tu pupitre?

—Pasa algo con este mundo. —Se puso de pie como si estuviera dando un discurso—. Algo muy malo, cuando estamos en el siglo veintiuno y esta clase de parodia elitista se sigue perpetuando. —Sostuvo en alto su papeleta. La gente se rió.

—Es una papeleta de noveno grado. —Ofreció Brittany—. Para escoger a la realeza.

—Exactamente —dijo la chica—. ¿Quiénes son esta gente? ¿Por qué deberían ser tratados como la realeza? Basándonos en... ¿qué? La gente de esta papeleta ha sido escogida única y exclusivamente por su belleza física.

—A mi me parece un buen criterio —dije a Brittany, no demasiado suavemente. Me levanté.

—Eso es chica genio. Todo el mundo ha votado, y es a estos a los que han escogido. Es un proceso democrático.

Alrededor de mí se alzaron algunos pulgares, hubo algunos "muy bien, eres brillante", particularmente de Sam. Pero noté que un montón de gente, sobre todo gente fea, permanecía en silencio.

La chica dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí.

—Son ovejas, siguiendo al rebaño. Votan a la así llamada gente popular porque es sencillo. Belleza superficial, cabello rubio, ojos avellanas... —me estaba mirando—... siempre es fácil de reconocer. Pero si alguien es más valiente, más fuerte, más listo, es más difícil de ver.

Me enojo en la forma en la que me esta hablando, así que salté sobre ella.

—Si fueran tan listos, averiguarían como pueden tener mejor aspecto. Podrías perder peso, hacerte la cirugía plástica, incluso conseguir que te rasparan la cara y te blanquearan los dientes. —Enfaticé el tú en la frase, para que supiera que me refería a ella y no solo a un grupo en general—. Mi padre trabaja en las noticias. Dice que la gente no debería tener que mirar a la gente fea.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —Arqueó una ceja oscura—. ¿Que todos deberíamos transformarnos para ser como tú quieres que seamos, Quinn Fabray?

Me sobresalté ante mi nombre. Estaba claro que nunca antes la había visto. Pero por supuesto ella si me conocía a mí. Todo el mundo me conocía. Probablemente sufría algún patético enamoramiento conmigo.

—Sí —dije—. Sí. Eso es lo que creo. Eso es lo que sé.

Se acercó a mí. Sus ojos rasgados y cafes eran de tan brillantes y su nariz era larga y aguileña.

—Entonces será mejor que nunca seas fea, Quinn. Eres fea ahora, por dentro, donde realmente importa, y si alguna vez pierdes tu atractivo, apuesto a que no serías lo suficientemente lista o fuerte para recuperarlo. Quinn Fabray, eres bestial.

Bestial. La palabra pertenecía a otra época y lugar. Me hizo pensar en cuentos de hadas, y sentí un raro cosquilleo, como si en el vello de mis brazos se hubiera prendido fuego a causa de su mirada. Me los froté.


	2. Chapter 2

(Esta historia no me pertenece a mi si no a Alex Flinn, y los personajes han sido sacados de Glee)

—Esa chica gótica de Inglés es rara —dije a Brittany cuando nos estábamos vistiendo para nuestro entrenamiento de porristas con la loca profesora Sylvester .

—Ajá, te asusto de veras —estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

—Después de diez años viendo tu fea cara, nada me asusta.

—Oh, si asi le pondremos, ¿entonces por qué has estado dándole vueltas desde que salimos de inglés?

—No lo he hecho. —Pero era cierto. Cuando la chica había dicho eso de que sería mejor que nunca me volviera fea, cuando me había mirado esa última vez, había sido como si supiera cosas de mí, cosas como que solía llorar cuando mi madre se largó porque no creía que volviera a verla nunca más (lo cual no había estado muy lejos de lo que ocurrió en realidad). Pero eso era estúpido. Ella no sabía nada.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo Brittany.

—Fue espeluznante, okay —estuve de acuerdo—. Es escalofriante que exista siquiera gente así.

—Y venga a esta escuela supuestamente exclusiva para arruinarla para el resto de nosotros.

—Ajá. Alguien debería hacer algo respecto a ella.

De veras lo creía así. Había intentado actuar como si no fuera gran cosa, ser elegida reina y todo eso, pero en cierta forma lo era. Este debería haber sido un buen día para mí, pero esa bruja lo había arruinado.

Así era como pensaba en ella: una bruja. Normalmente, habría utilizado una palabra diferente, una palabra que rimaba con bruta. Pero algo en la chica, la forma en que me había mirado con esos ojos aterradores, de un color marron oscuro que nunca antes había visto, me había hecho pensar en una bruja. Bruja la describía totalmente.

Después, del entrenamiento, la había visto de nuevo. Estába en su clase de educacion fisica pero todos estaban corriendo en la pista cubierta, pero ella no. No se había vestido, todavía llevaba las ropas negras holgadas de antes. Estaba sentada en un banco bajo los ventanales del techo. Sobre ella, el cielo estaba oscuro. Iba a llover.

—Alguien debería darle una lección. —Pensé en sus palabras: Eres fea ahora, por dentro, donde realmente importa... eres bestial. Menuda estupidez—. No es distinta a todos los demás. Si pudiera entrar en nuestro grupo… lo haría. Cualquiera lo haría.

Y en un segundo, supe lo que iba a hacer.

La entrenadora habia ido a la oficina del director y teníamos que dar cinco vueltas alrededor de la pista, y normalmente yo las hacía a paso mesurado, porque una vez terminabas, la entrenadora te hacía empezar otra cosa. Era una mierda que tuviera que dar EF cuando estaba en dos equipos escolares, terminé media vuelta por delante de la persona más cercana y empecé a recorrer la pista hasta el banco en el que la bruja estaba sentada, estudiando algo que tenía en el regazo.

—¡Fabray! —grito la entrenadora habia regresado antes de tiempo—. Si has acabado, puedes hacer 100 flexiones.

Yo dije:

—Muy bien, entrenadora. —Comencé a alejarme, como si fuera a hacerlo, luego fingí un sobresalto—. Oh, tengo un calambre que debo aliviar. ¿Puedo estirar? Será mejor que no me haga daño.

Inserté ahí la mirada respetuosa.

—Vaya, adelante —rió la entrenadora—. Vas kilómetros por delante de las demás de todos modos.

Funcionó.

—¡Es usted genial, entrenadora!

Ella rió.

Cojeé hasta que se dio la vuelta, después me acerqué al banco donde la bruja estaba sentada. Comencé a estirar.

—Eres realmente buena manejando a los adultos, ¿no? —dijo ella.

—Soy excelente —le sonreí—. Eh. —Vi el objeto que tenía en el regazo. Era un espejo, uno de esos anticuados con mango, como en Blancanieves. Cuando me vio mirarlo, lo deslizó rápidamente en su mochila.

—¿Para qué es el espejo? —pregunté, pensando que era raro que una chica fea llevara por ahí un gran espejo. Raro para cualquiera, en realidad.

Ella ignoró la pregunta.

—¿Qué tal tu pierna?

—¿Qué? —Me detuve en mitad de un estiramiento—. Oh, en realidad está bien. Bueno. Sólo quería venir a hablar contigo.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿A qué debo este honor?

—Yo no diría que es un honor. Sólo estaba... pensando.

—Eso debe haber sido toda una experiencia para ti.

—Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste en clase. Y he decidido que tienes razón.

—¿De veras? —Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, como una rata saliendo de su oscuro agujero.

—Ajá, de veras. Por aquí juzgamos a la gente por su apariencia. Algunas como yo... afrontémoslo, tengo mejor aspecto que la media, y lo tengo más fácil que...

—¿Yo?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No iba a ser tan específica. Mi padre trabaja en las noticias, así que sé como es esto. En su negocio, pierdes tu apariencia, pierdes tu empleo.

—¿Eso te parece bien?

—Nunca había pensado en ello, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, no puedes evitar ser como has nacido.

—Interesante —dijo ella.

Le sonreí, de la forma en que gustaba a las chicas, y me acerqué, aunque casi podría decirse que me lance.

—Tú misma eres bastante interesante.

—¿Por interesante quieres decir rara?

—Puedes ser rara en el buen sentido, ¿no?

—Muy justo. —Miró su reloj, como si tuviera algo que hacer, como si no estuviéramos todos atrapados como ratas en esta ridicula escuela—. ¿Es eso lo qué has venido a decirme?

Bruja.

—En realidad no. Estaba pensando en lo que dijiste, y pensé que tal vez debía... expandir mis horizontes un poco. —Esa era una frase de papá. Siempre estaba diciéndome que debía expandir mis horizontes, lo que normalmente significaba trabajar más—. Ya sabes, conocer a otro tipo de gente.

—¿Gente fea?

—Gente interesante. Gente a lo que no haya conocido antes.

—¿Como yo?

—Exactamente. Así que me preguntaba si, hum, si vendrías conmigo al baile la semana que viene. Creo que pasaríamos un buen rato.

Me miró, y las partes marrones de sus ojos parecieron destellar y a punto de hervir a los costados de su huesuda nariz. Imposible. Entonces sonrió. Fue un modo extraño de sonreír, intrigante.

—Sí. Sí, quiero ir contigo.

Por supuesto que quería, todas las chicos y los chicos estaban locos por mi.


	3. Chapter 3

(Esta historia no me pertenece si no a Alex Flinn y los personajes fueron sacados de glee)

Capitulo 3

No llevaba en casa ni dos minutos cuando Santana Lopez, típica chica de músculos bien tonificados, enganchada al BlackBerry, firme defensora de la Evian, con un piercing en la barriga, hija de un Director Ejecutivo y mi auténtica cita para el baile, llamó a mi móvil. Pulsé Ignorar. Llamó otra vez. Y otra. Finalmente, lo cogí.

—¡Una chica gótica va diciendo a todo el mundo que es tu cita para el baile! —chilló.

Tómatelo con calma. Me esperaba esto.

—¿Suena probable que haya pedido a alguna freaky inadaptada ir al baile?

—¿Entonces por qué va contando a todo el mundo que lo hiciste?

—No puedo controlar lo que cualquier desequilibrada diga de mí.

—¿Entonces no se lo pediste?

—¿Estás flipando? ¿Por qué iba a pedírselo a una nerd cuando voy con la chica más buena de la escuela? —Puse mi voz especial "sólo para Santana"—. Somos la pareja perfecta, nena.

Ella soltó una risita.

—Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Voy a decirle a todo el mundo que se lo ha inventado.

—No, no lo hagas.

—¿Por qué no? —Se mostró suspicaz de nuevo.

—Bueno, es bastante divertido, ¿no? ¿Una perdedora diciendo a todo el mundo que va a ir al baile más importante del año con tu cita?

—Supongo que sí.

—Imagina. Le dice a todo el mundo que yo soy su cita. Tal vez incluso se lo crea y se compre un fantástico vestido. Entonces yo aparezco en el baile contigo. Un clásico.

—Te quiero, Quinnie —rió tontamente—. Eres tan malvada.

—Genio malvada, querrás decir. —Reí con la disparatada risa de un villana de dibujos animados—. ¿Entonces qué?

—Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón. Es un clásico.

—Exactamente. Así que sólo tienes que hacer una cosa para que ocurra... mantener la boca cerrada.

—Claro. ¿Pero Quinn?

—¿Sí?

—Será mejor que no intentes algo así conmigo. No sería lo bastante tonta como para caer.

No estaba seguro de eso, pero dije: "Nunca, Quinn", obediente como un perro labrador.

—¿Y Quinn?

—¿Sí, qué?

—Mi vestido es negro y tiene muy poca tela.

—Hum. Suena bien.

—Lo es. Así que una orquídea iría bien con él. Una púrpura.

—Claro —dije, pensando que eso era lo bueno de Santana. De la mayor parte de la gente a la que conocía, en realidad. Si podían sacar lo que querían de ti, te daban lo que tú querías a cambio.

Después de colgar el teléfono, examiné el directorio de la escuela en busca de la tal Tina. En realidad no confiaba en Santana cuando había dicho que no le diría nada a Tina, así que se me ocurrió llamarla para controlar un poco el daño. Pero cuando miré en el directorio por la H, no había ninguna Tina Cohen-chang. Así que comprobé cada nombre propio del libro, de la A a la Z, y vuelta atrás otra vez, y seguí sin encontrar ninguna Tina. Intenté recordar si había estado allí al comienzo del curso pero me rendí. Una chica como ella no entraría en mi radar.

Alrededor de las nueve, estaba viendo como Tara despedia a alguien de American Next top Model cuando oí la llave de papá en la cerradura. Era raro. La mayoría de las noches no llegaba antes de que me fuera a la cama. Podía haberme ido a mi cuarto a ver la tele, pero la pantalla de plasma estaba en el salón. Además quería contar a papá el asunto del baile. No es que fuera gran cosa, pero era el tipo de asunto en el que al menos repararía.

—Eh, adivina que —dije.

—¿Qué? Lo siento, Aaron. No te oí. Alguien estaba intentando hablarme.

Ondeó la mano para silenciarme y me dirigió una mirada de "¡Cállate!". Estaba utilizando el Bluetooth. Siempre había pensado que la gente parecía totalmente estúpida haciendo eso, como si estuvieran hablando consigo mismos. Entró en la cocina y siguió hablando. Pensé en subir el volumen de la tele, pero sabía que se enojaria. Decía que es de clase baja tener la tele encendida cuando se está hablando por teléfono. El problema era, que siempre estaba hablando por teléfono.

Finalmente, colgó. Le oí rebuscar en el Sub-Zero (que era como él siempre llamaba al refrigerador) buscando la cena que la criada le había dejado. Después oí abrirse y cerrarse el microondas. Sabía que vendría entonces, porque ahora tenía exactamente tres minutos para darme la charla.

Estaba claro.

—¿Cómo ha ido la escuela?

Fue divertido. Brittany y yo pasamos los cables que necesitamos para detonar bombas mañana. Sólo tenemos que averiguar cómo hacernos con algunas ametralladoras sin que lo averigües. No debería ser difícil considerando que nunca estás por aquí. Robé tu tarjeta de crédito ayer. No creo que te importe. O que lo hayas notado.

—Genial. Han nombrado a los finalistas para la corte del baile de primavera, y yo soy una de ellos. La gente dice que probablemente gane.

—Eso es genial, Quinn. —Bajó la mirada a su móvil.

Me pregunté si también habría respondido "Eso es genial, Quinn" de haberle dicho lo otro.

Intenté una cosa que normalmente conseguía una respuesta de él.

—¿Has tenido noticias de mamá últimamente? —Mamá se había largado cuando yo tenía once años porque "tenía que haber algo más allá afuera". Terminó casándose con un cirujano plástico y mudándose a Miami, así podía empaparse en rayos UV todo lo que quería sin preocuparse nunca de envejecer. O de llamarme.

—¿Qué? Oh, probablemente se esté secando en alguna parte. —Miró hacia la cocina, como urgiendo al microondas a darse prisa—. Despidieron a Jessica Silver hoy. —Jessica era su co-presentadora, así que la conversación iba a girar sobre su tema favorito: él mismo.

—¿Por qué? —dije.

—La versión oficial es que tuvo un desliz informando del incidente Kramer.

Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que era el incidente Kramer.

Papá continuó...

—... pero entre tú y yo, si hubiera perdido los diez kilos que cogió después de tener el bebé... o mejor aún, si no hubiera tenido un bebé en primer lugar... todavía tendría trabajo.

Lo que me hizo pensar en lo que había dicho Tina. ¿Pero y qué? La gente prefería mirar a alguien guapo en vez de a alguien feo. Era la naturaleza humana. ¿Qué tenía de malo?

—Es totalmente estúpida —estuve de acuerdo. Papá estaba mirando otra vez a la cocina, así que dije—: Hoy es el juego de los yankee si quieres podemos verlo?

Fue entonces cuando el microondas pitó.

—¿Qué? —dijo papá. Se concentró en la televisión tal vez la décima parte de un segundo—. Oh, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, Quinn.

Después se llevó su plato al dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

**Se que por el momento se pudiera ver lenta pero paciencia pronto aparecera Rachel**


End file.
